


hit me with your best shot

by kittysour



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Drug Use, Embedded Images, F/M, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko's Mexican Honeymoon, mexican honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysour/pseuds/kittysour
Summary: just another Mexican honeymoon story





	hit me with your best shot

leaving the titty twister with seth had been the most liberating feeling kate had ever known. her father dead, her brother as good as, and here she was speeding down the highway with an almost stranger by her side.

seth had been quiet, calm in his thoughts as they sped away from the chaos of culebras and death. it would be two months before he stumbled back to the dingy motel room smelling of liquor and clutching a small baggy in his hand.

\--

kate watched him, eyes taking in the slope of his shoulders as he pushed his way into the bathroom. at first she had thought he was sick. no one ever chose to spend hours locked away in a tiny bathroom unless absolutely neccessary.

"are you okay?"

her voice didnt sound real, hollow against the fake wood of the door she pressed her forehead to. the silence was deafening and she clenched her eyes shut before the rattle of the door made her step back. 

seth didnt stumble but he wasnt steady on his feet. the sweat poured from his face and kate watched as it curled down his neck. seth ignored the girl because there was a bed he could collapse into, his voice was hoarse with a groan as his body sinks into the covers. 

"are you sick?"

kate recieves another groan before seth is turning, pushing himself over onto his back and spreading his body wide like a starfish.

"not anymore princess"

she wants to go closer, press her fingers against his wrists or brush away the hair that curls onto seths head now. kate feels like her feet are cemented to the floor and so she waits. arms curled around herself until seth falls asleep.   
\----

"what were you thinking?!"

kates voice is harsh and she has to stop herself, take a deep breath and unclench her fists. seth dumps the half empty bag onto the bed and is already heading towards the bathroom.

"oh thats right, you dont think! you never think!"

kate knows that her voice wavers, her lip quivering but her eyes are dry, taking in the sulk of seths posture, his shaking hand on the bathrooms doorknob.

"no! this is not going to happen right now"

she feels her nails catch on his skin, her fingers curling around the thick of his arm and dragging, uncaring that she catches some of the old scabs dotted around his arm. 

"youre going to stay here and were going to talk about this! we were nearly cau-"

kates voice catches as seth uses her hold against him to pull her round, the sound of the door rattling in its frame as kates head stutters against it is loud. she should feel dizzy, scared even but the anger is too strong right now and shes already reaching up to push seth away. 

"stop it, just stop it kate"

his voice is low, kate would think it saddened almost if not for the flash in his eyes. her lip quivers as she pushes once more against his chest. 

"were supposed to be partners, remember?"

seth lets his body sag against her hands on his chest, his face dropping to stare down between them because its easier then watching her face twist and crumple. 

"we nearly got caught out there....because of this"

kates fingers press against the marked skin of seths arm, flinching when he pulls back with a snarl. she looks at his face now, the clouded eyes that are half angry and all but closed off to her. her fingers turn gentle, curl around seths elbow to pull him closer.

"please dont go in there, we dont need to fight anymore i promise..."

kate feels him sag closer, breath leaving his mouth in a gasp as his head presses against her shoulder. 

"just, just stay here. with me"

seths body shudders as he wraps his arms around kates waist. the pair of them curled around one another as they finally let the fear from the afternoon mishap float away. kate feels her heartbeat calm, her hands stop shaking and shes almost back to how she felt before they left when her body is pulled to the side. 

the sound of the bathroom door locking makes kates chest twist and her hands hurt as she bangs at the door over and over. 

"please seth dont do this, dont lock me out....dont leave me alone..."

her voice quivers as her legs finally give out. curled against the door she slaps one hand against the door whilst the other presses fingers against her eyes. 

"please let me in, i promise i wont shout anymore, ill be good"

kate cries softly, tears filling her eyes as she stares up at the doorknob, hoping for it to twist but knowing it wont. 

"please dont leave me alone right now"

kate hiccups out a breath and presses her ear against the door, hoping to hear seth reply, acknowledge that shes waiting, pleading with him as her mind gives her snap shots of the afternoon.   
\---

the score should have been easy, a little corner store that was empty most of the time with an old lady cashier. seth had told her to stay in the car, keep the engine running but kate had wanted to come, show seth that she knew what she was doing. kate hadnt seen the lady pull out the gun because seth had been shouting at her to hurry up. the bag had only been half full by the time kate had heard the gunshots.  
\---  
"seth please..."

her voice is a whisper but it somehow works, the door opens and kate looks up into the glazed eyes of her partner. 

\-------

seth gets better, learns how much to take and when to do it so that the scores run clearer but hes never truly sober.

kate teaches herself how to shoot, taking herself off to deserted places where she can line up old bean cans and then aim until she hits every single one. 

they stick to the smaller scores, kate keeps asking when they can aim higher but seth refuses, smiles even when he tells her to stay small until the time is right. kate wants to ask when the time will ever be right but seth seems calm, almost happy as he asks her to get her gun.  
\--

it isnt a culebra or any other supernatural being that breaks down the motel room door one night, seth is groggy but with it enough to grab his gun from the dresser. the dealer is big and kate swallows the whimper down into her chest as she slowly gets to her feet.

"you owe me money"

they fight. kate watches seth stumble and the dealer raise his gun.

kate doesnt remember shooting the gun or the splash of blood on her face only the need to pull seth close to make sure hes still alive. kates first kiss with seth is iron tinted and desperate which doesnt suprise her one bit.

\----

they find another town and empty another local stores register. kate doesnt even look at the people she aims her gun at anymore, doesnt see the point when all the faces start to blur together anyway.

seth is helping her count, he stacks the notes in piles and then she recounts them until they are pushed into a bag and hidden under the bed. kate smiles down as she zips the bag up tight before watching seth grab up his stash and head to the bathroom.

"seth?"

guarded eyes turn to kate.

"can you stay....out here?"

seths eyes glance at the closed bathroom door and then back at kate kneeling down at the edge of the bed. 

"you dont have to hide from me, were partners, right?"

she tries to smile, joke it off even if seths fingers tighten against his stash. slowly kate sits up, perching on the edge of the bed they havent decided is his or hers yet.

"you dont have to hide anything from me...."

seths eyes blink slowly, his mouth loosening from the tight scowl he had turned with. 

"you dont want to see this princess"

kates eyes widen and she looks like shes about to jump up before she calms herself, clenches her fingers against her knees and takes a deep breath.

"i dont want you to hide from me, dont lock me out again"

\---

the first time kate watches seth shoot up she cant look away. curled up she presses her chin to her knees pressed tight against her chest, eyes taking in the whole process from start to finish before finally staggering to her feet to help seth lie down and enjoy his oblivion.

\---  
"what does it feel like?"

theyre in the car staking out a new score. seth ignores the question to sip at his drink. kate is antsy, hours spent sitting in a car with no radio or air conditioning makes this all the harder.

"when was the first time?"

she knows shes asking too much but there are so many more questions wanting to spill from her tongue. seth ignores the lot which makes kate angry enough to finish his drink, tongue sticking out when he goes to take another sip.

seth makes them wait another three hours before he finally drives them home.

\---

"can i watch?"

her face is open, eyes wide and glancing between seths face and the small baggy in his hand. he doesnt hide in the bathroom anymore and shes seen him do this a handful of times but this part, the preparation and alchemy of it all still fascinates her. 

seth scowls and turns his body further away from her. his hands are aready shaking and he almost drops the powder that he tries to shake out onto the spoon. 

"go away kate"

he only ever calls her by her name when hes annoyed. kate sits back on her bed and tries to stop the anxious energy that curls up inside her.

seth is quick at this now, the lighter clicks loud in the room and the sizzle of heat against metal is almost calming. his hands still shake which makes this a bit more difficult, he has to lay the spoon down carefully before shaking the cramp out of his hand and trying again.

kate watches, observing always as seth tries his best to get the job done. she can see his body twitching, hands unsteady even though she knows hes trying his hardest. it doesnt take too long before kate finds herself moving. slowly she inches her way closer before wrapping her hand around seths own. 

they dont speak or even make eye contact but when all is said and done kate accepts the pull of seths hand bringing her closer until the curl of his lip presses against her own. they dont say thanks.  
\----  
they travel through three more states before they finally hit on their next score. kate keeps watch by day and seth monitors by night. its been a while since their last heist so this has to go well for the both of them. 

seth decides to hit the factory at night, theres only one security guard and no cameras so its an obvious choice. kate smiles as she pulls on the black clothes seth had got for her before joining him in the car.

one security guard is actually three and seth is able to kill two of them before kates body hits the floor. theres blood everywhere and seths hand slips against her skin as he tries to find a pulse. 

the third security guard is ringing for back up, seth can hear him shouting down the phone and so seth grabs the girl. hauling her up and running as quick as he can. by the time they are free kate is coughing up blood and crying loudly.

\----

seth has only a few contacts from the old days but hes glad that the doc was one of them. he finds out that the bullet went clean through the side of kates body, no major organs were hit but any higher and her ribs wouldve been shattered.

"youre alright princess"

his words are meant to soothe but kates sobs are getting louder as the doc works without any kind of pain relief. they both know its only minutes before she'll pass out but its the longest few minutes of seths entire life.

the doc leaves with most of their money and advice telling seth that she needs rest and any kind of pain meds he can find. 

that night seth doesnt shoot up, but curls himself around the girl instead and tries to ignore the shudders that run through his body.

\---

kate wakes up a few days later. the pain in her side hurts and she cant even stand before shes throwing up bile from an empty stomach.

"youre okay baby"

seth pushes her hair away from her clammy forehead. her eyes glaze over with pain and seth curses the doctor for not having anything to help ease the pain.

kate tries to sip at the water seth holds up to her, but the movement pulls at the stitches in her side. the nausea doesnt stop and kate begs, clinging to seths hand to make it better. 

\-----

seth has never been a good man.

\----

the day turns into night and seth knows that kate is stirring before he hears the soft cry of pain. the girl whimpers in his bed as she tries to move without hurting. seth knows she must be starving and the small amount of water hes tried to give her is not even close to being enough.

kate cries and seth reaches for the syringe. 

\---

"baby girl im sorry, but this is gonna help okay? its gonna help"

his words mumble in her brain as the sting in her side makes the nausea roll in her stomach. kate cant bare to open her eyes but she trusts seth to make it better. 

the sting of the needle is nothing compared to the other parts that hurt and within seconds kates body softens, tension draining away as the pain floats off towards the ceiling. kate can feel seths head pressed against her own and she smiles for the first time in what feels like years.

\---

days turn into weeks and eventually kate can move without wanting to throw up. the scar still hurts if she turns to quick or bends the wrong way but now she can sit up and actually eat and drink without being sick. 

seth watches the girl come back to him, the cage that had tightened around his chest finally releasing enough that he can actually take a deep breath. they dont talk about the score or what happened that night and for that, they are both grateful.

\---

the first day shes allowed to shower kate relishes the water cleansing both her body and mind. the stitches itch and kate finds herself biting at her lip. wrapping the towel around herself she walks back into the room to see seth cooking up. 

its only when she gets close enough that she realises that the itching from her side has travelled down to her arms, her nails picking at the scabs of her inner elbow. 

"seth..."

seth looks up at her, his eyes taking in her trembling fingers and bitten lip. his head shakes and hes already pushing his stash back into the side cabinet before he feels her close.

"it still hurts"

her voice is an echo in his ear as she curls up next to him. it would be so easy to push her away, tell her sternly that enough was enough and her wounds were nearly healed. but seth has never taken the easy route.

\---

they used to talk about future plans, fancy homes and being rich enough to give up the whole lifestyle. kate would joke that seth could never live without a score and seth would roll his eyes and pull her close, swallowing her laughter and taking it in as his own. 

now they talk about the past, about brothers and family and things that make the ache in their chests throb. they dont mention names but in his sleep kate listens to a world filled with richie in it. 

\---

the first time kate shoots up herself seth is almost proud even if he has to swallow back the guilt hes not used to feeling. 

they move to another state and kate goes back to wearing bikinis in the motel pool. daring anyone who looks at the jagged scar that curls around her side. she likes to float when the buzz of her high finally goes and shes left with the gurgling sounds in her ears that only she can hear.

kate doesnt know how seth knows where to find dealers in each state but she appreciates that he shares. its almost cute the way he makes sure shes seen to first, his hands shaking even when hes offering up his belt to her. 

\---

they dont really do any scores anymore, too busy trying to find the next high or meeting the right people. kates found that its easier to scam one person at a time when your hands are shaking then it is to plan a heist.

\----

"where is it?"

seth looks up at kates angered face with a blank stare of his own.

"where did you put it? i swear to god seth if youve taken it all..."

kates voice cracks as she paces the floor of the new motel room. her fingers drag through her hair when she finally turns to glare at the man.

"princess you need to calm down"

seths voice is soft, soothing as he gets to his feet and raises his hands to calm the girl who growls low in her throat.

"i dont feel too good"

she feels nauseous and clammy and seth is calmly walking towards her like its not the end of the world. her stomach rolls and she tries to think how long its been since her last hit but her brain isnt working right and seth is still coming closer.

"you need to lay down okay baby. come on..."

seth is smiling softly, like thatll help her at all. she starts to cry as she clings tightly to her stomach, legs giving way until shes kneeling on the floor and pressing her head to the carpet 

"make it stop seth, make it stop"

she feels his arms around her and wants to push him away, press him to go and get help in the only way he can. her eyes roll as shes moved towards the bed but she accepts the kiss he places on her cheek.

"sleep it off baby girl"

the soft voice makes her toes curl even if it stirs the anger in her chest. he knows how to fix this, how to fix her and hes telling her to sleep. the tears of sadness turn into gulps of rage as she pushes at seth only to try and pull him back, her mind jumbled like its smothered in cotton candy.

\----

another state means another set of contacts that seth no longer has. he knows how to grift though and he knows names that can maybe get him some information but its getting harder the longer and farther away they travel. 

kate sits at the bar chewing on her thumbnail. her leg jiggles where its crossed over the other and she eyes seth as he stands across the room. she looks older then she did back at the titty twister, eyes darkened and hair a wild mess around her shoulders. seth knows his eyes look the same. if only their families could see them now.

seth shudders at the thought of family and downs the shot of tequila in his hand. he nods to the girl who eyes the room nervously. this new contact is young and seth wants to ask if the kids voice has broken yet before hes reminded of the security surrounding him. 

the talk is quick and seth comes away with what they need as well as another name to add to his contacts.

seth laughs at the boy who asks for his name, like seth wasnt doing scores when this kid was still in diapers. his name rolls off his lips and seth enjoys the way the kids eyes widen before hes waving to one of his lackeys. a short whispered conversation later and seth and kate are escorted out.  
\----

the kid turns out useful and kate grins when seth tells of their new supplier. kate offers to go alone, seth watches the way she pulls up her skirt, her pale thin thighs on show as she turns to him with a smile. 

"not today sweetheart, those pins are mine"

kate laughs and moves over to the bed where seth is sitting. 

"always baby"

seth pulls her to him with a grin. her legs already folding up to curl around his waist before shes settling back on his knees. 

the bang of the door makes the pair jump before the door is swinging open and kate lets herself fall to the side, hand reaching for the gun seth had dropped on the bedside table earlier.

"well looky here"

kate looks at the paleness of seths face before turning to the intruder and feeling her stomach drop. the gun in her hand falling away as she glances between the two. 

"how am i supposed to kill off the family name when you go around giving people your real name?"

seth is frozen looking up at his brother, sharp suited and as real as hes ever imagined. he can feel kate shake where she sits beside him and it takes all of his power not to grab the gun from her loose fingers.

"what are you doing here?"

kate watches the two brothers, eyes glued to the way they stare at one another like they are both seeing ghosts and not their long lost flesh and blood. 

"richie?"

kates voice is soft and low and she wants to curl herself up into a ball as much as she wants to throw herself at him. clinging onto seths arm is the safest bet and she feels like she can never blink again unless she wants this all to float away.

richie steps further into the room and closer to the two on the bed.

"after months of you being off grid and finally letting myself believe you might actually be dead. i hear that youre in the same state with a little crack whore by your side.....no offence katie. but what the actual fuck seth?"

seth blinks and looks at kate before pushing her to the side and getting to his feet. chest easing as he gets closer to his brother.

"its time to come home brother"

kate curls herself up into the smallest ball she can be as she watches the brothers and lets herself feel the hurt, she aches for a hit as much as she aches to pull seth back, cling to him until this whole situation is just a blur.

the brothers hug each other and kate lets herself cry. 

"katie cakes?"

looking up at the sound of her name, kate takes in the two pairs of hands offered up to her and lets her legs fall from the small cocoon shes made of herself.

"you coming?"

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://letsdrownunderneaththestars.tumblr.com/)


End file.
